


We Fly

by Serena_SilverMoon



Category: Poem - witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_SilverMoon/pseuds/Serena_SilverMoon
Summary: I wrote this and a few others as class assignments a good 10 or so years ago, and I'm happy with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the poem "The Castle". Yes I know magick isn't always spelt this way but for this it is.

We Fly

By: Serena SilverMoon (S. C.)

 

We fly through the air,  
With the wind in our hair,  
We fly at night sometimes in the day,  
We hardly care either way,

We have fun casting in mid-flight,  
Hoping that it will always work out right,  
We play games in mid-air,  
Like there is no care,

For we work with magick,  
And we help and not cause havoc,  
We are not birds or even bats,  
But we sometimes fly with cats,

For we are witches that are like normal girls,  
Only we work with magick, spirits, and spells, and we are like rare pearls,  
We fly through the sky,  
And as we pass by,

We smile and wave,  
As we do not live in a cave,  
For we are witches no more, no less,  
For we are girls that are above the rest.


End file.
